You always make me feel better
by nickdisney
Summary: Robbie is sick in his bed. Bored, restless, and weak. But what will happen when a certain red-head comes to cheer him up? Cabbie one-shot. Please review!


**Enjoy this cute one-shot :) I own nothing.**

Robbie Shapiro sat in his bed. He was almost miserable because of his horrible fever and head-cold. He checked his phone, it only read 11:00. He slumped in his bed. He was waiting for something, someone. That someone was Cat Valentine, his girlfriend. Robbie was still confused that a beautiful girl like her would get someone as ordinary as him.

He wishes she could be here now, but she had school. If he wasn't sick, he would be with her. He turns on the TV in his room. Usually Robbie would mainly watch the History Channel, but he wasn't in a history mood this morning. He wanted to watch a comedy, like Spongebob. Him and Cat would often watch it together, cuddling. Robbie smiled at the thought.

His phone vibrated, making him jump. He unlocked his phone, finding the text message was from Cat.

_Hey Rob ;) _The text message read. He smiled. As long as he could remember she called him by the nickname of "Rob." He didn't mind, he liked it. Especially when Cat called him it.

_Hey cutey. Shouldn't you be paying attention in class? I don't want you to get into trouble. _He sent the message. He texts exactly what he thinks. He could almost see his girlfriend roll her eyes as she text back.

_I not gonna get in trouble. _She insisted. Robbie looked worried for a moment, but then realized there was more to the text message. _Robbie, I'm at lunch. _He felt like a dummy. He slapped him self in the head. They usually ate lunch at about 11:30, and that was the time.

_Shoot, I forgot. What's for lunch?_

_I just got a sandwich. What are you going to eat?_

_Probably just some soup._

_Okay, get better. We miss you. At least Tori, Andre, Beck and I do. I don't know about Jade._ Robbie knew Jade never really liked him, or anyone in that matter. She scares all the guys except Beck. Beck can somehow put up with her. Robbie tried to make friends with her when they first met. Jade rudely told him to get out of her face. From that moment he knew it was best to stay out of her way.

_I miss them. I think I'm going to have my lunch soon. Love you. See you tonight. _He sent the message. Cat had agreed to visit him yesterday, when he was still sick. Yesterday she had all day Because it was Sunday. She had promised she would see him after school.

_Love you too. See you in a few hours :)_

_Bye._

_Bye. _Robbie sat down him phone, looking up at the T.V and realizing it was on commercials. He sluggishly got up from his bed and went down the stairs into the kitchen. Seeing his mother in there-making soup for him-he sat down.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" She asked, taking the soup out of the microwave.

"Sick." He answered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry honey. At least Cat is coming over tonight." She tried to cheer her son up by mentioning his girlfriend that brightened his day. Robbie sat up in his seat a little, trying to look confident, but he was dying inside. But the mention of Cat Valentine brightened his day. Robbie ate his soup in silence, blowing it off every time he took a bite. The soup felt good on his throat. It seemed to promise he would get better soon.

Once he finished, he vanished back up stairs. Realizing SpongeBob was back on, he plopped on his bed. It was the episode when Patrick got a nose. Robbie found the whole episode a bit silly, considering Patrick never complained about not having a nose before. Besides, Starfish aren't meant to have noses. Are they? Robbie realized he was overthinking the whole episode. SpongeBob has no logic in it. Unlike the History Channel. And that's what Robbie needed right now.

_Are they like having SpongeBob marathon or something?_ Robbie thought to himself. He had been laying there for hours just watching SpongeBob. He felt his eyes getting heavy. Soon enough, he was asleep.

"Robbie... Robbie..." A gentle, high-pitched voice said. Robbie opened his eyes.

"Kitty-Cat!" He sat up.

"That's me! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, now that you're here." He flirted. Cat blushed as she gave him a peek on the nose. Cat suddenly grabbed Robbie's arms and dragged him out of bed. "What are you doing?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"You can't just sit here all day like a miserable person! No come on Rob lets go to the park!" She exclaimed.

"Okay okay calm down cutey I'm getting up." He assured her. Robbie knew the park was one of Cat's favorite places. They would always walk there together, and just talk abut life. The park was mainly field but on the side of it was a bench and a giant oak tree for shade. Robbie grabbed his coat and headed out, Cat following with a skip in her heals.

"So what did you do all day?" Cats asked. Robbie glanced at her. He wanted to tell her he was watching SpongeBob all day while he lay sickly in his bed. But that might disappoint the red-head.

"Oh... I was just watching some... manly Football... you know..." He smiled nervously.

Cat frowned.

"Robbie, you don't have to lie to impress me." Robbie wondered how he knew. Well he wasn't very good at lying. Like once saying Trina's horrible play was a comedy. But that wasn't _technically _a lie. People were laughing there heads off.

"Okay, okay, I was watching SpongeBob." He mumbled. Cat giggled.

"SpongeBob! _That's _manly." She convinced him with a smile appearing on her face. Robbie smiled a little at her humor. His first _real _smile of the day. Before they know it, they were at the park. As usual, it was empty; that's how Cat and Robbie liked it.

Robbie approached the bench. Cat sat down, scooting closer to him. Robbie felt Cat's small hand slip in his. Right then he started to feel better. His sour throat and fever went away and his nose didn't feel sniffley anymore. It seemed as if Cat had the magic touch to heal anyone that was sick.

"I love you Cat." Cat looked up (she was leaning on his chest).

"I love you too Robbie." Robbie leaned in and gave her a not to short kiss. Robbie knew him and Cat would be together forever, and was grateful for that.

**So that was my one-shot! What do you think? I really wanted to write another Cabbie story so yeah... oh happy Turkey Day everyone! Please review :)**


End file.
